Jewel Knight And Liberator Knight
by cardfight dreammer
Summary: A love story of Kourin Tatsunagi and Aichi Sendo
1. Chapter 1

**Jewel Knight and Liberator Knight**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My short story is about Aichi Sendo and Kourin Tatsunagi. It was a request form a reader. I was shocked to read and hear about the Cardfight Vanguard G. I hope that the new series can capture the original image of its senior anime. All right, back to the story, as Kai would say it: picture it.

_How they meet #1_

Aichi Sendo was an ordinary card fighter. He just wanted to get better for his friend Toshiki Kai. In his wish to get better in Cardfight Vanguard, He was given Psyqualia. Aichi Sendo went to Psy shop. He fought against Kourin. The two where still young they did not know that they started to like each other. Aichi in his quest to get stronger has lost control of his Psyqualia. He started to act like Ren Suzugamori and used a Shadow Paladin deck. During the regional tournament, Kourin, Suiko and Rekka watched as Team Q4 proceeded to the national tournament to take a second chance in taking down Team Asteroid. Kourin was worried for Aichi's safety. Aichi became weak and started to faint more often as he wins matches. Finally, Team Q4 will face Team Asteroid in the final match. This happened before Aichi and Ren had their show down at the final round of the tournament. Kourin asked Toshiki Kai to help her in getting Aichi back to normal. Kai also wanted Aichi back to normal so he agreed to help. Kai challenged Aichi for a card fight. Kourin hopes that her idea could save him. Kourin watches the fight as Kai and Aichi talked.

"Aichi, Come back to us we need you," said Kai as he rode Blaster Blade. Aichi looks at Blaster blade with discontent.

"That card is Blaster Blade. Blaster Dark is a lot stronger that you" said Aichi as he starts to be engulfed by Psyqualia. Kai looked at Aichi with determination. Aichi's head started to ache.

"You're the fool, Aichi. Blaster Blade and I will bring you back," said Kai as Blaster Blade attacks Aichi as Blaster Dark. Aichi's head started too ached once more.

Kai and Aichi's blades clashed as they fought. Aichi started to recall his first match with Kai. Aichi was crying. He did not want this. Aichi dropped Blaster Dark's sword in the ground.

"Is this what you want for our second fight?" yelled Kai as he strike Blaster Blade's sword on the ground. Aichi starts to return to Normal.

"No" beamed Aichi as he breaks free for Blaster Dark.

Blaster Dark looked at Aichi and said, "You are weak". Blaster Blade breaks free from Kai and goes to Aichi.

The match ended in a draw. Kai looks at Aichi and said, "Do not do that ever again" in his cool boy tone. Kai leaves Aichi. Kai was happy to save at least one person from Psyqualia. Kourin felt relieved to see Aichi was back to normal. Kourin takes Aichi home on her motorcycle. Aichi thanks Kai and Kourin for saving him. Kai watches them leave and walks back home. This moment for Aichi and Kourin was the start as their Love.

_How they meet #2_

It was the Vanguard Asia Circuit. Takudo replaced Aichi's Royal Paladin Clan. He wanted Aichi to use the Gold Paladins. Aichi had difficulty building his deck. Aichi only wanted to use his Royal Paladins. In a rainy afternoon, Aichi decide to go for a walk. He left his umbrella in the hotel. Misaki, Kamui and Shin worry about Aichi since they saw that his umbrella was left in the room. They hoped that Aichi would be back soon. Aichi was walking around the street. He happened to see Takudo's car. He chases after it.

"Wait, I need to talk to you," said Aichi as he ran into a girl.

The two fell on the ground. The rain started to fall heavily on them. The girl was Kourin. She dropped her umbrella. She noticed that she ran into Aichi. Aichi offered his hand to help Kourin stand up. Kourin got her umbrella and shielded them from the rain. She blushed.

"Sorry about bumping into you, Kourin" said Aichi, as he gave a smile. Kourin saw his smile and it made her blushed more to red.

"It is ok," said Kourin, she gave him a card. Aichi held the card in his hand.

"Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel" said Aichi as he reads the card.

"That can help you in your deck," said Kourin. Aichi smiled at Kourin. She smiled back.

Aichi thanked Kourin. Kourin offered to take Aichi to the hotel that he is staying. Aichi and Kourin walked to the hotel. Kourin and Aichi are silent as the arrived at the hotel. They felt a weird feeling as they parted ways.

"Thanks Kourin" said Aichi as he sees her off. Aichi was unsure but he felt that it was different from a feeling of having a friend. Aichi went inside and got to the room.

"What am I feeling?" asked Kourin to herself. Kourin was feeling like she like what happened early on with Aichi.

The Vanguard Asia Circuit ended. Team Q4 went back to town. Everyone went home to rest after a busy day. Aichi was at home. He was in his bed. He was thinking.

Aichi's POV:

_Kourin Tatsunagi. She was worried about me._

She even asked Kai for his help back then at the nationals.

_She really cares for me. _

_She likes me_.

"OMG" said Aichi as he was thinking in his room. He was sitting on his bed. He buried his head in his pillow as his face turned red.

His mother and Sister, Emi wondered if Aichi was ok. He has changed since he started to play Vanguard. Their mother knew that Aichi started to have feelings for a girl. She just wanted Aichi to be happy.

Kourin's PVO:

_Aichi Sendo. He was a weak player but he went through every obstacle._

_He made me feel hope once again._

_I want to be with him until the end._

"I love him," said Kourin as she rehearsed a song in her room.

Suiko and Rekka noticed that Kourin was helping Aichi. Suiko thought that it was ok and she liked the fact that Kourin likes him. Rekka on the other hand wondered why Kourin would fall for a person like Aichi.

_How they confessed_

It was after the Vanguard Asia Circuit. Team Q4 was the over all champion. A week has passed since then. Aichi transferred to Miyaji Academy. He wanted to start a Cardfight club. Takudo asks Suiko, Rekka and Kourin to go to school. Takudo placed Suiko in Fukuhara, Kourin and Rekka at Miyaji Academy. It was Kourin's first day in school. She arrives with the teacher. The teacher introduced her to the class. Kourin looks around. She sees Aichi at the back of her seat. The teacher told Kourin to take her seat. The teacher called the attendance of the students.

"Aichi Sendo" said Kourin as she asked Aichi. Aichi nodded. He was happy to see Kourin in the same class as him.

"Kourin we are classmates" said Aichi. Kourin blushed. Naoki laughs at her.

"Stop it, Naoki-kun," said Aichi.

"Sorry Kourin this is Naoki Ishida" said Aichi.

"Ok nice to meet you," said Kourin.

Class at Miyaji Academy went off fast. Aichi told Kourin about his plan to start a Cardfight club. Kourin liked the idea. She wanted to be in the club. She challenged Aichi to a cardfight. Kourin was in the club. She and Aichi happen to be the only members in the club. Aichi asked Kourin if she wanted to play as they wait for a challenger. During the fight, they had a conversation. The conversation started to make them fell awkward.

"Aichi" said Kourin in a shy voice that sounded cute. Aichi looks at Kourin. They started to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes Kourin" said Aichi in a polite manner.

They where card fighting. Aichi's Vanguard was Blaster Blade Liberator. Kourin rode Leading Jewel Knight Salome. They where focused on the match but Kourin said some thing that Aichi will never forget for the rest of his life.

"Aichi I love you. Will you be with me?" said Kourin.

Aichi blushed beat red. He started to breath deep. "This is the first time that a girl confessed to me. I do know what to do?" said Aichi in his head.

"Aichi" said Kourin in a forceful voice.

Aichi swallowed Kourin's words and replied in a shy manner, "Kourin I like you too".

Aichi was adorable as he confessed to Kourin. Kourin blushed at his cuteness. After two hours, Shingo and Naoki came to challenge Aichi and the rest was history.

_After all these years you came back_

This part was after the legion arch. Aichi was a young man in his early 20s. He graduated the course of business management. He just log out of work. He was in his way to meet Kai. Aichi was running on the street. He looked at his watch to see that he was late. Kai hated to be kept waiting.

"Sorry Kai" said Aichi as he tried to get there. He bumps into a girl.

They fell to the ground, Aichi was the first to get up. He looks at the woman. The woman was in her early 20s like Aichi. She has long yellow hair and her eyes where light green.

"She looks like Kourin," said Aichi as his heart started to beat fast. Aichi was hoping that it was Kourin. He gave his hand to help the woman stand up.

"Thank you so much," said the woman as she stands up. She got a look at Aichi. She felt that she knows him.

"Excuse me, but are you or better is your name Sendo Aichi," said the woman.

"Yes it is" said Aichi wondering why she knows him. Aichi knew that it was Kourin. He did not let the chance slip by again.

"Kourin I missed you so much," said Aichi as he hugs her tightly. The woman was shocked to hear a yes. She returned the hug.

"Aichi I missed you too" said Kourin as she pats Aichi on the head. Aichi was crying. Kourin was happy. She has to meet him for the second time.

Even after, she lost her memory about Aichi and the other. Kourin continued to live. She was able to study and graduate in the flied of banking and finance. She was able to recall Aichi only because she had started to play Vanguard again in her new life. Aichi called Kai on his cell phone. Kai was at a coffee shop. He was looking out the window. He felt his phone in his pocket. Kai answer the call.

"Kai sorry I have some thing I have to do," said Aichi. Kai understood Aichi and hang up.

"Kourin, want to go for a cup of coffee with me" said Aichi in a sweet voice.

"Sure Aichi" said Kourin as she smiled.

The two started to date each other. Kai heard about what happened form Miwa. He was happy for Aichi. Aichi was still the same sweet boy to Kourin. The two hope that they will never be separated again. Kourin started to regain her memories of her stay in Japan with Aichi's help. She meets the others namely Naoki, Shingo and Misaki. They are happy to see Kourin again after all these years. Ren and the others are also happy for sweet little Aichi. Three years went by. On the fourth year of their relationship, Aichi planned to propose to Kourin. Kai, Kenji and Ren helped Aichi in his practice. Miwa went to get the ring that Aichi ordered. Aichi had planned a party at his place. Aichi moved away form his mother and sister. His choice was to live in an apartment complex near his work place. Kourin was with Misaki, Asaka and Yuri. They planned a little party for Kourin.

"Kourin I heard that you and Aichi are dating for three years" said Misaki.

"Yes, Aichi is a good guy," said Kourin as she bushed.

"Kenji and I are planning to have a family vacation," said Yuri as she showed a picture of their family.

"That sounds nice," said Asaka as she looks at her phone. Asaka was waiting for Ren's signal.

"Kourin when will you settle down with Aichi?" said Yuri as she showed her wedding ring.

Kourin blushed and replied, "If he is ready. I can wait".

"Really Kourin" said Misaki with a blunt tone.

Asaka got a call from Ren and said, "I will leave for a few minutes ok". The other girls nodded.

"Honey what is it?" said Asaka.

"Dear, we are done. You girls a can bring Kourin here now," said Ren as he clams down Aichi.

"Kourin time to go" said Misaki, Asaka and Yuri in unison.

"Sure but where are we going?" said Kourin as she was pushed.

A black car came to pick them up. The Driver was Miwa.

"Hi sweety" said Miwa as Misaki went in the car.

"Hi dear" said Misaki.

"We are all here," said Yuri as she blindfolds Kourin in the car.

"We have a surprise for you Kourin so relax," said Asaka as she held Kourin's hands.

They drove to Aichi place. Miwa and the girls take the elevator. Kourin is still blindfolded. They entered Aichi's house. Aichi's house was small but simple. The house was decorated with balloons and ribbons. Misaki leads Kourin in front of Aichi. Miwa gave the ring to Aichi. Aichi held Kourin's hand and said.

"Kourin you can take the blindfold off now" said Aichi as he loosens his tie. Kourin took off the blindfold.

"Aichi what is going on?" said Kourin as she wondered what was going on. Aichi kneeled down. He showed the ring to Kourin.

"Kourin Tatsunagi will you be my wife?" said Aichi, as he grew nervous.

"Aichi, Yes. I will marry you," said Kourin as she gave her hand to Aichi. Aichi slips the ring on her finger.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Sendo" said everyone to the engaged couple.

The party was fun. Aichi decided to visit his mom and sister the next day. He wanted to introduce Kourin to them. The next day Aichi and Kourin went to his mother. His mother was so happy that Aichi brought a beautiful girl with him. Emi was with Kamui. Kamui is Emi's boyfriend. Kamui congratulated Aichi. Emi likes Kourin. She hopes that Kourin would take care of Aichi well. The wedding was fast approaching. Their friends sent their congratulations to them.

From: Kai:

"_Aichi congratulations._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_I am out of the country as of the moment but_

_I promise to come at your wedding"_

From Miwa and Misaki:

"_Aichi-kun we are happy for you_

_Congratulations Kourin_

_You two are luck to be together"_

From Ren and Asaka:

"_Aichi Kourin Congratulations_

_We wish that you two would_

_Have a beautiful Family"_

From Kenji and Yuri:

"_Aichi and Kourin_

_You two are a symbol of Hope to each other._

_We wish you two the best in life._

_We are sad that _

_We could not make it to your wedding"_

From Suiko and Rekka:

"_Kourin even we have been separated by fate._

_You will always be our sister._

_Aichi please take care of her._

_We love you and wish you the best"_

From Leon:

"_Aichi the wind has given you the _

_Greatest blessing in life_

_And that my friend is_

_Your wife._

_Congratulations"_

From Naoki and Shingo:

"_Aichi and Kourin _

_We wish you the best_

_For you and your family"_

_THE END_

Hope you people like the ending.

If you people want a second chapter just PM me.

FYI: the second chapter may take a while to make so please be patient with me.

Thank you everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wedding Day and their first child**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My short story is about Aichi Sendo and Kourin Tatsunagi. This is the part two. It was a request form a reader. All right, back to the story, as Kai would say it: picture it.

_**Wedding of Aichi Sendo and Kourin Tatsunagi**_

It was the big day, the wedding of Aichi Sendo and Kourin Tatsunagi. They planned their wedding in a church outside of town. Rumors about Kourin and Aichi's wedding had gone viral. Kourin used to be a member of Ultra Rare after all. They decided that a quiet wedding was in order. Aichi was in the groom's room. Kai, Ren and Miwa are with him inside. Aichi was nervous. Miwa was laughing at Aichi. Ren tried to calm down Aichi. Kai gave a word of advice to Aichi.

"Man this is rich. Aichi's face is beat red," said Miwa as he laughs aloud.

"Miwa-kun you're a bully. Aichi relax ok. It is your special day," said Ren as he pats Aichi on the back.

"Come on Aichi you should be brave," said Kai.

"Kai is right. Aichi, you defeated the Void and Link Joker," said Ren as he tried to boost Aichi's confidence.

"Yeah taking advice form a guy how is not married yet," said Miwa with sarcasm.

"Watch your mouth Miwa or else" said Kai as he give a cold stare and tone. Miwa shivered as he looks at Kai.

"Kai, that is why you are known as the Overlord," said Ren as he tried to lower the tension in the room.

"Hi, how is the groom?" said Kamui as he entered the room.

"You looking handsome today, Kamui-kun" said Miwa. Ren looked at Miwa.

"Miwa, you really should have told that to Aichi," said Ren as he gives off an evil aura.

"Ren is called the Dictator for a reason," said Kai as he smiles.

"Ok, Bro I wish you the best and I promise to take care of your sister for you," said Kamui as he leaves them.

"Thanks Kamui-kun" said Aichi as he tied his tie.

"Aichi we are done with Kourin. Please go to the church now," said Shizuka Sendo.

"Sure thing Mom" said Aichi as he looks at everyone.

"And we have Aichi. He is called the Young Liberator of Light," said Ren as he placed his hands on his pocket.

"Let us go," said Miwa as he felt that he was unwanted.

"Miwa-kun that was supposed to be my line," said Aichi as his sweat dropped. Everyone exited the room with a smile.

Aichi and the other boys went to the church. Inside the Brides' room, Kourin meets with Suiko and Rekka. Both Suiko and Rekka have their memories intact. They recalled everything that happened from the time that Takudo got them up to his farewell. Kourin was talking to Suiko. Rekka applies the make up on Kourin. Suiko placed the veil on Kourin.

"Suiko, I am glad that you and Rekka had some time off for the wedding," said Kourin. She was so happy that she wanted to cry.

"Kourin, you will always be our sister. I am a bit jealous because you are the one getting married here," said Suiko as she wished that she were married to a man of her dreams.

"Kourin want to do a reunion concert with us?" said Rekka as she missed the old days.

"I would love to," said Kourin, as she wanted to sing with them.

"It is settled then," said Suiko as she wished the best for Kourin.

"Ok we will be going to the church now. Congratulations Kourin" said Rekka as she and Suiko leave the room.

Kourin looked at herself in the mirror. She recalled all of her adventures with Aichi and the others. Kourin looked back at herself with eyes of determination. Kourin stood up.

"If I was able to do all of these things back them. Then this will be my new adventure. This time it is with Aichi Sendo." said Kourin as she walked out of the room. Kourin joins her father.

"Are you ready?" asked her father.

Kourin nodded to her father and said, "No turning back now".

The doors open. The guests look at the bride as she marches toward Aichi.

The guests of the wedding are:

Ren and Asaka with their five kids, Miwa and Misaki with their two children, Naoki and Shingo, Gai (representing Kenji and Yuri. He recorded the whole thing for them), Kai with his girlfriend, Tetsu (currently dating Suiko according to rumors), Rekka with Daigo, Leon with the twin sisters. The best man is no other that Kai, the bride's maiden was Emi and Flower girl is Mikura( Mikura' s age 8) together with little brother Shinto as the ring bearer( Shinto's age is 4. Nevertheless, Miwa got the rings and gave them to Kai for safely reasons.). Kourin enters the room together with her father. Shizuka and Suiko are crying a waterfall of tears. Kourin with her father walks to Aichi. Aichi holds her hand. They exchanger vows and placed their wedding rings. A familiar face was in front of them.

"Takudo" beamed Aichi and Kourin as they looked at him. Takudo laughs at them.

"Shall we precede wit your wedding?" said Takudo as he opened the book. Aichi and Kourin nodded to Takudo. Takudo read the vows and asked them to repeat it while facing each other.

"I, Aichi Sendo with love, peace and hope take Kourin Tatsunagi, to be my beautiful wife, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, for better or for worst. With the ring as a sign that I am wed to thee until the end of our life" said Aichi as he looks at Kourin.

"I, Kourin Tatsunagi with love, peace and hope take Aichi Sendo to be my handsome husband, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, for better or for worst. With the ring as a sign that I am wed to thee until the end of our life" said Kourin.

"The rings please" said Takudo as he closed the book.

Kai hands the rings to Aichi. Aichi and Kourin got their rings. Aichi lifts the veil over Kourin. He wanted to get a good look at her.

Kourin and Aichi spoke in unison, "With this ring placed on our finger we are now and forever together."

"Ok now Takudo can declare the Legion official made," said Miwa as he jokes. Kai was near Miwa. He heard him loud and clear. Kai told Misaki to make him stop.

Misaki pulled his ear and said, "Honey, you are making a bad example for our kids".

"Ok sweety I am sorry" said Miwa as he wants Misaki to let go if his ear.

Meanwhile, Aichi and Kourin Kissed on the lips as Takudo said," My I pronounce you Husband and Wife".

Everyone in the room gave a standing oblation. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Sendo" said everyone on the room.

Kourin and Aichi asked their friends to go out side for the bride's bouquet toss and to catch Aichi's tie. The girls wanted to get the bouquet. Kourin toss the bouquet up in the air. The single men went to the side not to be mugged by the girls.

"I will get that," said Rekka as she placed her hands in the air.

"Your too young for that Rekka" said Suiko as she tired to catch it.

"I will marry Master Leo not you," said Shirley. The twin sisters started to argue. They did not notice the bouquet went over their head.

"Move aside ladies. Make room for me," said Nagisa.

Moreover, the bouquet lands on Emi's hands. Kamui was next to her. Emi went to Kai's girl friend and gave her the bouquet. The woman was happy to receive the bouquet. Aichi tossed his tie in the air as they where leaving the church. The tie handed on Kai's hand. Kai was looking at his girl. "I will marry you just wait for me," said Kai as he looks at his girl. The woman smiles as she looks back at Kai. Emi and Kamui look at each other. They smiled.

"Tetsu your dating Suiko right?" said Kai as he leans on the wall. Tetsu nodded.

"Kai, when will you marry her?" said Tetsu as he looks at the girl holding the bouquet. Ren grabs Kai with his right arm.

"Tetsu is right. Kai how long will you make her wait?" said Ren, as he wanted Kai to spill the beams. Kai just turned beat red.

Aichi and Kourin went to their car. Aichi was the one driving by the way. Aichi and Kourin moved to a house near his mother. Aichi carried Kourin in the house up to their room. He place Kourin on their bed. Aichi told Kourin that he will take a bath and leaves her. Kourin went around the house a bit. She was happy with her life. They slowly adapted to their new life as husband and wife. The next four months went by fast. Aichi and Kourin went to the doctor's office.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Sendo" said the doctor, as she announced that they are going to have twins.

"Twins" said Aichi and Kourin in unison.

"Yes identical twins to be exact" said the doctor.

"I am going to be a mother of twins," said Kourin.

"It will be fine, Kourin. This is our new adventure together. Raising twin will help this family be strong," said Aichi as he smiles at Kourin.

"Aichi let us tell your mom," said Kourin as she held Aichi's hand.

_**The family of four**_

Eight to nine months passed. Kourin was pregnant with their baby twins. Aichi with his mother prepared the room for their baby and helped with the house. Kourin was at the room, she looked at their wedding pictures. Kourin felt the bag of water broke. She knew that the baby was coming. She called Aichi and Shizuka.

"Aichi Mother Shizuka please hurry and get me to the hospital," said Kourin as she felt the pain. Shizuka went to Kourin first. She tried to calm down Kourin.

"Aichi get the car ready. We have to take Kourin to the hospital," said Shizuka as she instructed kourin to breathe deeply in a rhythm until they reach the hospital.

Aichi got the car ready. He went to the room. He carried Kourin to the car. Shizuka called Emi at home. She told Emi to get the clothes for the babies. Emi called Kamui to help her carry the stuff to the hospital. Aichi, Kourin and Shizuka arrive at the hospital. Miwa was at work in the same hospital. He assigned in the Emergency Room. Miwa noticed Aichi's car.

"Aichi Hey Aichi" said Miwa as he ran to the car. Miwa saw Aichi went down from the car. Aichi was stress.

"Miwa-kun" said Aichi as he happy to see him. Miwa opened the passenger's door. He sees Kourin and Shizuka at the seat. Miwa got serious.

"Aichi stay with Kourin. I will contact the Delivery Room for you," said Miwa as he went to the nurses. Miwa instructed that the nurses must get Kourin and give her some oxygen.

The nurses moved Kourin to a stretcher. She was place in a 45-degree angle. One of the nurses recognized Kourin and Aichi. It was Jessica. She was the nurse assigned to watch Kourin until she made it to the Delivery Room or Operating Room. Aichi could only watch as Kourin was admitted to the hospital. Miwa and Jessica took care of the admission papers for them. Aichi singed the consent forms. Shizuka waited for Emi to arrive. She was unaware that Kourin was going to the Operating Room.

"Let me give you some oxygen, Kourin," said Jessica. Aichi wondered why she knows them.

"Jessica, Aichi Kourin will be placed in the Operating Room (O.R.). She has twins," said Miwa as he checks for any signs of danger on Kourin. Jessica gets her heart rate, breathing rate and blood pressure. Miwa looks at Jessica.

"How?" said Miwa, as he wanted the delivery to be quick and safe?

"Stable Doctor Miwa. She can enter the O.R.," said Jessica as she checks the next set of the signs of life.

Miwa nodded and said, "Good Let us go then Nurse Jessica," Miwa raise the side rails on the stretcher.

"Roger that Doctor Miwa," said Jessica as she brought the chart containing Kourin's personal data.

Miwa and Jessica rushed to the Operating Room. Aichi runs after them. Jessica gave the necessary endorsement protocol for the transfer of patients to other areas in the hospital. Miwa went to the doctor on duty for the necessary procedures for the cesarean section. Kourin was in the waiting room with Aichi. Aichi held Kourin's hand. Jessica comes back to do a final check on Kourin before leaving her in the hands of the circulating and scrub nurse on duty. Miwa finished with his preparations for surgery.

"Aichi did you not recognize Jessica?" said Miwa as he recalled Aichi was confused when Jessica called them back at the Emergency Room.

"No Miwa how is Jessica again?" said Aichi, as they went to the father's waiting area.

Miwa sighed at Aichi. "She is Kai girlfriend for six years. In addition, they are engage. Aichi you are not undated with your friends," said Miwa as he gives Aichi a smile.

"What six years! Jessica waited for that long?" said Aichi, as he was shocked.

"Yeah, Kai was seeing her behind our backs," said Miwa as he chuckled a bit. Emi and Aichi's mother arrived in the room. Kamui was right behind them.

"Hello Mrs. Sendo, Emi and Kamui" said Miwa, as he was ready to explain the reason why Kourin was place in the Operating Room.

Miwa told the Sendo family that Kourin has a family history of pregnancy-induced hypertension (PIH). PIH is a condition that the mother's blood pressure rises above the normal blood pressure for a pregnant mother. The increase blood pressure causes the pregnant woman to vomit, or enter to cardiac arrest. If the woman accidently inhales the bolus, (another term for your stomach contents mixed with your food). She would have the vomit in her lungs thus making it for her difficult to breath. Miwa was still waiting for Jessica to return.

"Doctor the Operation has started" said Jessica, as she entered the room.

"I see thank you nurse," said Miwa, as he was calm about things. Jessica went to Miwa's right side.

Kourin was place in the Operating Table. She was place in oxygen. A few machines were attached to her body for checking her signs of life. Doctors started the operation. The nurses in the room started to assist the surgeon as the scrub nurse hands the instruments to the surgeon. The surgeon made the incision. The cesarean section took three hours. The twins where born. The gender of the babies is male. The operation was a success. Kourin was transfer to the recovery room. The babies where sent to the nursery room. Aichi and the others are in the waiting room. Miwa and Jessica where calm about things. Aichi was worried about Kourin.

"Nurse please checks on Mrs. Sendo for me," said Miwa, as he tried to calm down Aichi. Kamui helped too. Shizuka and Emi prayed that Kourin would be safe.

"Yes doctor" said Jessica. Miwa noticed that Jessica left her phone on the chair. The phone rang. Miwa saw Kai's name on the screen. He answered it.

"Mr. Toshiki Kai, Ms. Jessica is in her work please call after her shift," said Miwa, as he was shivering. Kai sighed on the phone. Miwa knew that it was not a good sign.

"Miwa, you are a bustard. Why are you using her phone?" said Kai as he entered the waiting room. Miwa's jaw was open. Kamui closed it for him. Aichi looks at Kai.

"Kai-kun what are you doing here?" asked Aichi. Kai sighed deeply. He was not pleases not a bit.

"Aichi, I am here to give her lunch box," said Kai as he gave Miwa the glare of death. Miwa was sweating.

"I see," said Aichi. Miwa gave the cell phone to Kai.

"Good Miwa" said Kai as he said it like a master would treat his pet.

Jessica opened the door and said, "Kourin is fine she is in her room asleep for now. The twin boys are in the nursery. Aichi want to hold them?"

Aichi was happy he cried. Shizuka and Emi got Aichi and hugged him. Aichi wipes his face. The family went to the nursery. They left the room together with Kamui. Kai, Jessica and Miwa where left in the room. They settled the matter calmly (well almost…..). Aichi, Emi, Shizuka and Kamui arrived at the Nursery Room. Aichi saw his little boys through the window. Emi saw the babies resembled both Aichi and Kourin. Kamui was well proud of Aichi.

"They are adorable. Like my Aichi when he was still a baby" said Shizuka as she looks at them. Aichi's sweat dropped as he heard his mom.

"Let me see" said Emi as she got a look of them.

Emi turns to her mom and said, "Your right, Mom they do look like Aichi"

"Mr. Sendo would you like to come in?" said the nurse in the nursery. Aichi was hesitant.

"Come on Bro go in and see them. They want their father," said Kamui, as he gave Aichi as weak push. Aichi took two steps forward. He turns around to see his family.

"Aichi my boy go ahead," said Shizuka. Emi nodded. Kamui left. He went home.

Aichi entered the nursery. The two nurses gave the babies to Aichi. Aichi held the babies in his arms. He was happy. The nurses told Aichi that he could go and see his wife now. Kourin was already awake in her room. She waited for Aichi. Shizuka and Emi each took a baby. Aichi carried Kourin's things. They arrived in front of Kourin's room.

"Aichi you're here" said Kourin, as she was happy to see him.

"Kourin want to see our boys?' said Aichi. Shizuka and Emi handed the babies to Kourin.

"How about name the little Angels?" said Shizuka and Emi as they leave them alone.

"A name?" said Aichi as he went to sit. Kourin was also thinking of a name.

"I got it how about Kouchi," said Aichi. Kourin giggled.

"I know how about …," said Kourin as she whispered it to Aichi.

Aichi smiled and said, "I like them. Those are good names" as he looks at Kourin and kissed her on her forehead.

They welcomed the two baby boys to the world. The babies giggles as their parents said their names.

"Sendo Senta" said Aichi as he got one of his sons in his arms. Senta had blinked at his father and said "umba".

"And this guy is Sendo Rinchi" said Kourin as she cuddles the baby. Rinchi smiles at his parents.

Four months passes since Kourin gave births to the twins. Aichi was happier with his life as they have their children. Kourin quit her job and became a full time housewife. Aichi was making good progress in his work. He was promoted to Manager. His family always welcomed Aichi home after a hard day's work.

_**The end**_

Hope you people like the ending.

If you people want a third chapter just PM me.

On the other hand, if any request for a story in CV just PM me.


End file.
